Love is a Mystery
by Izaya nreblA
Summary: What if Ise, and Rias had switched lives. Will everything remain the same?Will love blossom between them?THe answer is ... Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , first fanfic written , so hope you enjoy it.I don't own anything except my crazy imagination.**

 **SUMMARY:** What if Ise was a unpervert senpai(3rd year) and Rias and Akeno were his kouhai(2nd year). In simple terms they just switched places.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N[draidg speaking]**

It was about 3pm in the day and everyone was leaving for home .All except the student council and the occult research club.

The occult research club were heading towards the student council room. Being led by their leader Ryuugamine Issei. A seven inch, muscular lad with a brown shaggy hair that matched his lighter shade of eye colour. He wore a goofy smile on his face and walked proudly .As they walked down the old dusty hallways of the student council building, located on the left side of the school building.

They opened the large doors of the student council room, to find all the members of council were present. Right next to an opened window was a black haired girl with purple eyes and geeky glasses sat down in a big office chair handling a large pile of papers.

"Hey Sona .I see your busy with work today, "The brown haired boy said while smiling at but only to receive a bad stare from her. She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice,"Ise-san please leave. We all know that you are just going to cause trouble."

He replied in a sad voice," You are mean Sona. After I got all the courage to come up here to confess my love to you. Speaking of which would you go on a date with me ?""Yeah, right. I won't date even if you were the last man on earth."

"So cruel. At this rate you'll won't get a boyfriend. Anyways the reason why I came here was to ask you if we could have a rating game. Sound good?"

"Mmm… when?" Sona asked while looking at him in askance. "How about 2 weeks from now?"

"Mmm…okay."

"See you later and you should consider. I won't mind going on a date with you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm busy."

The occult research club began heading towards their home base when heading when the brown haired bot noticed someone.A crimson haired girl with sea blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He turned to face the black haired girl standing right next to him.

"Akeno, who is that?"Akeno turned to face her and smiled.

"That my best friend Rias Gremory .Don't tell you've got the hots for her already? Ara ara Ise."With that she ran towards Rias and attacked her with a bear hug. "Why did you ask, Ise-senpai? Don't tell me Akeno was right." A boy with a goofy smile similar to his ,Saji was the name. "Of course his got the hots for her. Ise-san can't fail to get the hots for the new girl." A boy in the same class as he said making fun, goes by Kiba.

He cosed his eyes and said,"Oh gosh guys, you always tease me but that not why why I asked, even though she is a sure catch. Her power is what I'm after. She hair as red as a rare jewel yet a power of destruction .A very beautiful rose."

"Wait what?"Kiba and Saji said in unison surprised.

"A power of destruation, rare to find these days .Anyways if she isn't careful the strays and fallen will be after her blood.I'm going to have to look after our little crimson beauty."He said while looking at both Rias and Akeno. He began to move towards the BFFs in a relaxed yet cool manner." So Akeno you wanna introduce me to your BFF?" He said giving her a smile."Sure, why not? Rias ,this Issei Ryuugamine of class 3A, his also bucchuo in the Occult Research Club."

"Nice to meet you senpai."

"Please call me Ise.I would love to stick a nd chat but I have important things to attend to."

"since when did you have important things to attend you do sleep all day." Akeno said look at him in the eye.

"Since now,see oyu later Rias" And he walked away heading towards the Occult room.

He approached the window which showed a clear view of the two girls chasing each other while the other members of the club decides to join in in their cat and mouse game.

"Mmm.. Rias Gremory...this will be interesting"

[So you do have the hots for her!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the second chapter hope you like it and if you have an suggestions on what I should and shouldn't put in the story, I'm opened enough talk…to the story**

 **(Rias point of view)**

After me and Akeno ran around the entire school and finished off by being thrown into a cold freezing pool by the occult research club, I had to walk back in the freezing temperature.

Damn you, Akeno!

I got home and quickly took a steaming hot shower. While I was in the shower, I suddenly began thinking about Ise-senpai. His hair, his smile, his laugh, his voice…his long eyebrows and may be his body structure. Ok come on can't a girl dream?! Come on the guy was 6.2 feet and his body is well toned and muscular like he was on steroids or something. I couldn't help but blush. I got out of the shower but while I was still in the bathroom, I changed into my pj's and left.

I went to bed and passed out due to all the exhaustion. I don't remember how neither do I remember when , but I found myself dreaming about … senpai.

I was in a garden…by a pond and there he was. Behind me. He looked very happy as he watched me play with the little butterflies like a child.

Once I was aware he behind me, I ran to him and took by the collar and kissed compassionately yet filled with lust and desire for him. Wait…WHAT?!

That can't be me ,right? Come on I'm a girl in puberty but I never thought that my imagination could drive me that crazy, or could it?

I put my hands around his neck, and pulled him closer for our kiss. He had his hands around my waist. We were like two creatures giving ourselves to lust for each other as our lips thrashed against each and other and tongues were fighting for dominance. We were blushing really hard and I have to confess I want a bit of that action, if you know what I mean?

(A/N: I suck at writing kiss scene, don't deny! -_-)

But then suddenly the romantic paradise had turned into a living hell in a matter of seconds Ise, he was on the ground. Bleeding. Lifeless. Not moving. A pool of velvet surrounded him and covered him.

" Ise, don't go . Don't leave me! I…I can't live without you. You're the most important person to me."

I began shouting at his corpse that lay empty. I felt scared, really scared. A man, out of nowhere, standing right next to me looking at me with death written all over his face. " Foolish human. Did you honestly believe you could have a happy ending. You ran away with your prince charming into the sunset and never look back. Well, so sorry its time you wake up and realise this isn't a Disney dream. Actually… you are the reason why he died. He died because you are so weak you can't even save your king. How pathetic."

No Ise…senpai. No you can't be died, that can't be.

"Rias!"

I sprang out of my bed with an agility of a monkey and I held own my heart. My heart was beating really fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my weak fragile body. I turned to look at the door to see my mother standing there. She had a worried look on her face. "Rias , are you okay?" "Huh?"

"You were screaming .You were calling out a name Ise I believe ."I could believe it. Ise, out of all names. I felt rather embarrassed and kept my head down.

"He's just a friend from school."

"It does sound like it. For a moment, I thought you were having sex with this Ise fellow."

"Mum!"

"Anyways my little Rias,tell me the details."

I can't believe I'm doing this but I sat down with my mum and I began to tell her how he spiky brown hair that matched his adorable yet sexy chocolate eyes that were so seductive and especially when he smiles. His ripped body that could be clearly seen through his school shirt.(A/N:Imagine the new Ise in the light novel but with Sebastian from Black Bulter smile and awesome hair)His school shirt was a bit too tight but the teachers never seem to care cause we all know the dangers of fan girls. And how he causes an atmosphere that is so … romantic?

"This Ise guy sounds like a hank of a man. Why not invite him for dinner?" "Wow mum, I just met him…" "And if you friend-zone him, you will miss out on a hot man like that. Trust me, show him your interested in him , then drag him slowly by slowly and then you…" "Can I go to sllep before your wild imagination goes crazy?" "Fine spoil-spot. Good night."

She kisses me on my forehead and then left closing the door and immediately passed out.

 **And that my friends is the end of part 1 of chapter 2. See you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, sorry I took so long to publish. You guys have by asking me, "Dude why u no post more chapters?", so here I am enjoy !

Chapter 3

(3rd perspective)

The red haired girl woke up from her slumber and stretched out her hand to look at her alarm clock and opened her lazy eyes. 8.00 am it read.

(Rias p.o.v)

"Oh crap!"

I gracefully (just saying) but clumsy fell from my bed and wore my school uniform and flew from out from my window forgetting it wasn't the door. I landed on a soft but spiky bush that my dad has been keen about since we moved here to Kuoh. Don't tell dad!

I rushed down rocky yester road that led to the main road, Wonder street. I turned the corner to see a BMW Salon, Gold in color, drive passed me and stopped. I ran passed it only to hear my name been called, "Rias!"

I turned my head to see Akeno calling me from the BMW.

"Wanna ride?"

I smiled and walk towards the BMW and the back opened up revealing Kaichou. Wait, how was the driver?

I turned my to see Issei-senpai. He gave me a seductive smile that gave me goosebumps as I entered his car.

"Hey Rias, we meet again. Surely this must be a sign that…" Issei said before rudely disrupted by Kaichou.

"Yeah yeah, Ise. This must be a sign for above and beyond and no one gives a cramp. All you do is run your mouth and I wonder when will you be useful to the world, and shut your big mouth!" Sona said looking rather pissed off at Issei-senpai and Issei turned his head back in front as the door closed as we took off to school. To hear such words from the Kaichou was totally unexpected.

We remained quiet until we got to school and I could see Issei-senpai wasn't too happy about what Kaichou said. Whereas Akeno seemed to be fight her laughter off as much as she could but I could still hear giggles once in a while. Issei entered the school parking lot and switched off the engine.

"Sona, darling, that really hurt you know. I was just trying to be nice to Rias, tell her Rias," he said giving Sona a cocky smile, "But if you want me to forgive you, you can give me a kiss on the cheek. "

"I would rather kiss a toilet than you." She said storming off.

I was get a bit nervous. He turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes that were just too adorable and cute. To be honest I really didn't want to enter this fight. I glanced up to look at Akeno for help but only to find she was dying of laughter. Akeno, why? This led me to look back at senpai and his doggy eyes.

"Don't rag Rias into your stupidity. Unfortunately, there is no cure for stupidity." "Fine" he replied as Akeno got her bag and said, "Rias, seen you later, k?"

Akeno and Sona jumped out of the car and I was left… alone…with…Issei…alone…in a car. Crap. There was an awkward silence that I couldn't stand. Shouldn't I jump out of the car and say

Hey Issei, thanks for the ride.

See you later senpai.

Wave goodbye

Why can't life be an anime where life is easy?

I didn't know what to do. It's not like I know Issei senpai that well, and it isn't like I also don't want to. Hey you viewer don't start a Rise fanfic (A/N : I like to call this coupling Rise cause Rias and Ise. Like Nalu)

"Hey Rias," he said in scary tone. I turned to face him and he had a pissed off face which then softened to a jelly-like sad teary face. "you're gonna go out with me ok?"

"Huh…where is this come from?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You didn't defend me when Sona-chan was picking on me. And on you own me a date and you can't say no. This Saturday."

Again. "Huh?"

Wait no wonder Akeno and Sona bolted out of the car in such a hurry. It was a trap. He gave me a cheeky smile. But before I could say anymore he said

"If I were you I would propably be running right about now. You only got… four minutes and 21 seconds to get to class."

Oh crap! I totally forgot about class.

"thanks senpai"

I jumped out of the car and he began waving at me as he didn't seem to be in a hurry.

I got to class right on time before my class teacher, Mr. Onizawa, began taking roll call. That was a close one. I landed on my desk, exhausted and fatigue. A face familiar to me popped right onto my view.

"Hey you look exhausted. Overslept again?" The brown haired girl said to me, turning her head to face me. It was Tomoe Meguri. She was a member of the student council and close to the kaichou. "yeah you can say that."

I haven't known Tomoe for a long time because I just transferred from Tokyo so it was really hard for me to start a fresh in a new school and get a lot of friends. I miss my old friends back in Tokyo.

"Issei-senpai kept you up all night did he? As the rumors go."

"Huh?!... What rumors? And what did you meaning by 'kept you all night'?"

"Huh, you haven't heard? Rumor has it Issei has been cheating on Kaichou with you and guys say they saw you and Issei locking lips in front of the school."

People, people ,people, where is this world going to? Talking…kissing who do you confuse the two.

"No we didn't do that. We were just talking. I swear."

"Yeah, you don't have to hide Rias we all know you where locking lips with Issei. Don't hide. Honesty is the best policy." "Miss. Meguri would you be so kind as to zip your mouth?" Mr. Onizawa said.

I thought that I would spend my time contemplating about him but sadly I was mistaken.

Class, during our first period today, I invited one f my ex-student of mine. Issei, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The door sway opened revealing senpai walking proudly with a grin on his face, that made all the girls sheer in happiness and giggle. Boys on the other hand just seem to ignore him and comment.

"Why thank you, Mr. Onizawa. My name is Issei Ryuugamine, you can call me Ise for short. Mr. Onizawa was my class teacher last year. I hope you guys, aren't too ruff on the old man, literally his 80 years old, right sir?"

This caused a few giggles amongst my classmates.

"Thank you, Ise and I'm not 80 years old. Anything else, ise?"

"Eat your vegetables everyday kids so that you don't end up like him"

"Ise!"

Everyone laughed at what he said, "you really haven't changed, have you?"

"Does this mean you miss me?"

"No, I like you when you are as far as possible from me. Anyways I called him here today to help us out in the drama set book, Othello. I would like him to share his knowledge with us."

From then on Issei moved from desk to desk helping out where he could and then he finally reached me cause I sit at the back next to the window. I couldn't help but help but feel a bit nervous.

Is it because of what Tomoe said? Damn you Tomoe!He approached me with a banana- like smile.

"And for a special somebody," he looked at me with straight at me. I also noticed his so close to me it was like our face where like 10 cm away. "Me?" I innocently replied.

"Of course, you silly Rias. So then..." he began teaching me and he kept moving closer and closer till we were 4 cm away from each other. The bell rang meaning the start of 1st break and the end of 1st period.

"Well that was fast. I wanted to spend more time with you. You know what. Meet me at the gate at the end of all your classes at 3.15 on the dot."

"Wait..." but before I could convey my message to him he had already ran off to how knows where.

"Rias," Tomoe turns to face me with a cheeky smile on her face. Oh crap! "yes"

"Getting all lovey-dovey with Issei, are we? What comes next? Especially during Mr. Onizawa's class. My my you got guts Rias."

"Get your head out of the gutter. You look so dirty-minded right now."

"You call me dirty minded but how did you know what on earth I was thinking?"

Oh crap! I can't think of a comeback.

"ha! I knew it! Rias and Issei sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shhhhh!" I said silencing her wild parade. "You're gonna make a scene!"

I spent the rest of day, building castles in the air. No wonder my grades are bad. I drifted away into a world so far away. Where I was the princess and he was the prince.

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading chapter 3. Sorry I took too long to post. Anyways if you have any ideas or questions on the fanfic, please if free to ask. For the next chapter it is analysis of the characters.**

 **Sorry again for any mistakes and hope you have a merry Christmas.**


	5. Analysis

**So guys here's the analysis of the chapters in the fanfic.**

 **Issei Ryuugamine**

He is 18 years old. The 2nd born of the family. He is an intelligent character that is out going, silly and wild in character. His character is mysterious in many ways but that for later. Don't wanna give spoiler so early in the story.

He suffers from Heterochromia. It is a disease where someone has two different eye colors. His right eye is brown and his left is aqua blue. He is 6'1 foot tall and later on increases to 6'3 feet. I will tell you when, don't worry.

His siblings? Wait for 3 more chapters and they will be revealed. He kinda looks like Seiya Kanie.

 **Rias Gremory**

She is 17 years old. She is a shy character that tends to act like a tsundere at point. She tends to day dream a lot hence her grades are average.

She is 5'10 feet. And the rest is the same.

 **Akeno Himejima**

Akeno is Akeno. That all I can say.


End file.
